Enormity
by tpcb000
Summary: In a world where mortals have pushed the enormities into hiding, a group of liberators rise to change the way enormities are treated. Amy Rose a lone enormity is trying to get by without a hitch, but she is soon sucked into a world she never expected with people she never think she'd meet. The world is at war, will Amy and her friends be able to stop it? Shadamy


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): All right, since I'm retiring soon, I have decided to release this one-shot I wrote a while ago, but didn't publish. I wasn't feeling it, but re-reading it I decided why not? Some characters are OOC and there is a lemon. _

Through the forest of Mystic Ruins a female hedgehog ran. Her heaving and paced breathing was the only thing heard at the moment as her feet pounded against the forest floor. Suddenly the loud barking of dogs was heard as the hedgehog turned her head. She could see the snarling German Shepherds gaining on her as flashlights followed them. She cursed before speeding up. Sadly her escape was cut short when she tripped over a branch and the dogs swarmed her. They barked in her face before the lights blinded her.

"Resisting arrest will cost you." An officer said before pulling her off the ground roughly. The hedgehog growled as she was pushed up against a tree. The officer groaned as he pressed his body against hers. "Although, I can forget the charge if you'd be willing to do me a favor." He murmured in her ear. She growled before pushing him back and slapping him. The other officers aimed their guns at her when her eyes suddenly started to turn white.

"Ma'am! Do not—"The officer was interrupted when the hedgehog emitted a shield from her sending them flying into the trees along with the dogs. The officers groaned giving the hedgehog a chance to make her escape. "You just had to hit on the freak." The officer muttered to the other one. The female hedgehog skidded down a trench as she leaned against the wall. She sighed after several minutes when she heard silence. The hedgehog was young and quite beautiful. She had rose-colored fur and sparkling emerald eyes. Her quills went past her shoulders and her body was toned and fit. Her name was Amy Rose and she was an enormity.

Enormities were a group of Mobians and Humans with supernatural abilities. Amy's ability, for example, is to create projections from her mind. Enormities started to appear on Earth centuries ago, but remain hidden for the most part. It was only in recent decades that some rogue ones decided to make themselves known. The mortal population saw them as a threat and now incarcerates every enormity they find. Enormities only want to live in peace, but with every country trying to seal them off and even end their lives they all hide in the shadows. However, there are rumors of an uprising. An uprising where a group of enormities plan to break into the US president's office and plead—may even threaten—to end the laws banning enormities. Amy didn't care for the rebellion or whatever they want to call themselves. She wanted to be left alone and not have to run anymore.

Amy woke up the next day still hiding in the trench. Amy climbed up the wall and dusted herself off. Amy lost her bag from the chase last night and now had to find new materials. Amy was able to find some nontoxic berries to eat before continuing her journey. She made it out of the forest and into a bleak part of Mystic Ruins. Not much was around besides a dirt road. She walked the road until she found a small gas station. Amy walked into the store as the cashier smiled at her. Amy smiled back as she searched the aisles.

"Feel free to take anything you want. I won't charge you." The cashier said making Amy freeze in her steps. Amy turned around and walked back towards the front.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked. The cashier was a middle-aged rabbit. She had brown hair and eyes with a gentle smile.

"I know an enormity when I see one and I know you must not have a lot of money." The rabbit said as Amy froze mentally preparing herself to run. "Don't worry, my daughter is an enormity." The cashier said as Amy looked at her in confusion. Being an enormity was genetic. "Her father was one, sadly he passed." The rabbit said with a frown.

"Are you sure you're not one because you're pretty good at reading my mind?" Amy asked making the rabbit laugh.

"No, I'm not. Just years of wisdom. My name is Vanilla, what is yours?" Vanilla asked tilting her head.

"Um, I'm Amy." Amy said rubbing her arm.

"Such a lovely name. My daughter is Cream. I would introduce you to her, but she is currently sleeping at home." Vanilla said with a slightly annoyed look on her face, but Amy could see it was all in good humor. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Vanilla said looking at Amy.

"I'm 20." Amy said as Vanilla nodded.

"So young. Cream is only 16, but she is so mature for her age." Vanilla said as Amy smiled.

"I bet she's great." Amy said. Vanilla smiled softly before Amy went to collect a few things and put them all in a backpack. Amy put the backpack on her shoulders as she walked back to the front of the store. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." Amy said gratefully.

"It is no trouble and if you ever need a place to stay, here is my address." Vanilla said handing her a piece of paper. Amy looked at it before folding it and putting it in her pocket.

"Thank you." Amy said as Vanilla nodded her head. Amy left the gas station and continued down the dirt road. Amy soon saw a sign that read: 'Knothole 30 miles.' Amy sighed as she notice it was getting dark and didn't find any sign of shelter or at least somewhere she could hide for the night.

"Hey!" Amy heard someone shout. Amy whirled around to see an EDA (Enormity Defense Agency) officer. Amy froze in fear as the officer approached her. "What are you doing out so close to dark?" The officer asked as he gazed down at Amy. Amy gulped as she looked up at the human officer.

"I-I was just heading home." Amy stuttered as the officer's eyes narrowed. Suddenly his walkie-talkie went off with a man mumbling something Amy could barely understand. However, Amy could understand a few things. She heard 'wanted suspect,' 'female hedgehog,' and 'pink fur.' She was so fucked.

"Do you mind if I ask you couple questions, miss?" The officer asked as Amy took off in a sprint. "Freeze!" The officer yelled as Amy heard him fire a bullet. Amy turned around with her eyes glowing white and projected a wall stopping the bullet. Amy then projected a net and fired it at the officer. The officer fell to the ground wrapped in the white-energy net and watched as Amy ran away. Amy continued to run as she pulled out the address Vanilla gave her. Amy stopped to see where she was exactly and saw a sign with two street names. Amy looked back at the piece of paper to see the address matched one of the street signs. Amy took that path and ran until she saw a house. Amy ran up the porch and knocked on the door. She rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Uh…mom?" Amy heard a voice say. Amy looked up to see a young rabbit that looked similar to Vanilla except that her eyes were hazel and she didn't have brown hair. Amy saw Vanilla arrive and gasp.

"Amy! Are you all right?" Vanilla asked as Amy nodded before standing up straight.

"I'm sorry, but I had a run-in with an EDA officer." Amy panted as Cream's eyes widened.

"Were you followed?" Vanilla asked leading Amy into the small home.

"No, I lost him before I started looking for you." Amy said as Vanilla sat her down in the kitchen.

"Good," Vanilla said before handing her a glass of water. "Oh! I almost forgot! Amy, this is my daughter Cream. Cream, this is Amy, the girl I told you I met today." Vanilla said as Cream tilted her head. Amy could see that she got that from her mom.

"Hi, so you're an enormity?" Cream asked as Amy nodded drinking the water Vanilla gave her. "Cool! What do you do? I can predict the future!" Cream said excitedly as Amy looked at her confused.

"Wouldn't you have seen me coming?" Amy asked.

"Oh no, visions just come to me. They're random and scattered. Sometimes I have them of people I haven't even met or ever will. However, I have had visions of you, but I didn't know if I would meet you or not." Cream said as she paused. Her eyes flashed green before going back to normal. "Hmm…interesting." Cream said as Amy looked at her expectedly.

"What did you see, darling?" Vanilla asked as Cream left the room. She came back moments later with a small journal. Cream looked like she was sketching in it before laying it on the kitchen table. Amy looked to see a rough sketch of a hedgehog. The hedgehog was male and looked indifferent in the picture. "Who is he?" Vanilla asked as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but he's an enormity and I've seen him before. He has something to do with you." Cream said pointing to Amy.

"Me? I have never seen this guy." Amy said pointing at the drawing.

"Maybe you'll meet him eventually." Cream said with a shrug of her shoulders. Cream closed the notebook as Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't worry too much about it. The future is always changing. It isn't set in stone after all." Cream said before walking out of the kitchen. Amy sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

"You are welcomed to stay as long as you want." Vanilla said patting her shoulder. Amy looked up at her and Vanilla smiled warmly at her. "I'm also here if you need a listening ear." Vanilla said before leaving the kitchen. Amy sat in the kitchen for some time before walking out and seeing a blanket and pillow for her on the couch. Amy walked over to it and picked up a note on the pillow.

_We only have one bed and I don't have the heart to make Cream move. Please forgive me for only having a couch for you. _

Amy shook her head with a small smile. Vanilla was just too nice for her own good. Amy set up the pillow and blanket on the couch before lying down. Amy soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Richard we can't do this to our own daughter!" A red hedgehog with yellow eyes yelled at another hedgehog—this one being male—with white fur and blue eyes. _

"_If we don't, they'll imprison her, Jillian!" Richard exclaimed motioning to a baby pink hedgehog._

"_I'm not letting her go! We let Darius go, but I'm not letting her go! I can't let another one of our children leave us! I'll go to prison with her!" Jillian said walking over to her baby._

"_Jillian, we simply can't. This hurts me just as much as you, but they know and if we leave her here they'll take her away from us regardless!" Richard said as Jillian cried. "This is the only way we know she'll be safe." Richard said as he held his wife. Jillian cried a little longer before looking at her baby in her arms. _

"_Mommy and Daddy love you very much. Don't ever forget that. I just wish I could have protected you more." Jillian whispered as she caressed her daughter's cheek. _

"_Sweetheart, we don't have much time." Richard said sadly. Jillian let out another heart-wrenching sob before putting the baby in a basket. Jillian and Richard carried their baby to their car before driving out of the city. They stopped at a well hidden building and placed their daughter on the porch. Jillian kissed her forehead before running back to car in tears. Richard knelt down by the basket with his daughter in it. "I'm sorry my little rose; I wish I could have done so much more. I love you now and for always." Richard said before kissing the forehead of his daughter and jogging back to the car. Everything soon went black when the sounds of gunshots were heard. _

Amy woke with a start and looked around to see that she was still in Vanilla's house. Amy saw that it was morning and heard the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. Amy stretched as she got off the couch before walking into the kitchen. Amy saw Vanilla cooking and Cream sketching something in her notebook.

"Morning Amy!" Cream said as Vanilla turned around and smiled at the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled back before sitting down at the table with Cream. "Hey! You never did tell me your power." Cream said.

"Oh, I, um, make mental projections." Amy said as Cream tilted her head. Amy's eyes turned white again as she projected bubbles in front of her. Cream awed as Amy's eyes faded back to their normal green color.

"That's cool! Mom, isn't that awesome?" Cream said as Vanilla smiled.

"Yes, that's quite an impressive power you have." Vanilla said before putting a plate of pancakes in front of Cream and Amy.

"You really didn't have to—"

"Nonsense! You're a guest!" Vanilla said interrupting Amy. Amy smiled gratefully before eating her plate of pancakes. "Well, I must go to the station, but I'll be home by five. Cream, please keep Amy company and don't do anything reckless." Vanilla said slipping on her jacket.

"Yeah, yeah," Cream said with a roll of her eyes. Vanilla kissed her on the cheek before hugging Amy. Amy smiled at her before watching her drive away. "So…what do you want to do?" Cream asked.

"I don't know…" Amy answered.

"What do you usually do?" Cream asked.

"Travel." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm…well I don't think my mom will appreciate us leaving…oh! I know! You can meet Tails!" Cream exclaimed.

"Who's Tails?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Tails is my best friend! He's an enormity too!" Cream said as she dragged Amy out to her backyard.

"What? Wait, Cream, where are we going?" Amy asked as Cream tapped on a tree. A section of bark flipped open revealing a number pad. Amy gasped in shock as Cream simply typed in a code. The tree split in half and the ground revealed a series of stairs. "Cream, I'm not sure about his." Amy said uneasily.

"Don't worry! Tails is great!" Cream said dragging Amy down the steps. Amy looked to see the tree close behind them as they continue down the stairway. Soon they arrive at a sliding metal door and Cream scanned her eye. The doors slid open to reveal a small laboratory with a small apartment attached. Amy marveled at it all as Cream continued on to a golden-colored fox with two tails. "Tails!" Cream exclaimed before jumping into the arms of the fox. Amy raised her eyebrow at the two before making eye contact with Tails.

"Um Cream, who is that?" Tails asked pointing to Amy.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yes, Cream was definitely like her mother. "Tails, this is my friend Amy, Amy this is Tails. Tails, she is an enormity too!" Cream exclaimed. Amy decided at that point that Cream becomes overexcited about enormities.

"Really? What do you do?" Tails asked.

"I make mental projections." Amy said as Cream smiled brightly.

"It's so cool, Tails! Tails show her what you do." Cream said as Tails blushed.

"Well, I am a super genius." Tails said as Amy figured from the environment they were in. Cream cleared her throat as Tails rolled his eyes. Tails stuck out his arms in front of him before they morphed into robotic contraptions.

"That's amazing!" Amy said before Tails' arms morphed back to normal. "Do they just change into those or can they become anything?" Amy asked.

"Anything robotic. My arms can become two giant canons or a simple electric can opener." Tails said as Cream smiled proudly. Amy showed him her power before Tails gave her a tour of his lab and apartment. Amy found out that Tails met Cream when she saw him on a playground. They've been friends ever since—or so they claim. Amy thinks they're clearly more. Amy also found out that Tails is 19 and leaves every now and then on trips, but he just left it at that. Cream didn't even know what these trips were, but she knew he would be gone for at least two weeks before coming back. He recently just came back from one, but will be leaving for another tomorrow. It soon became five o'clock and Cream, Amy, and Tails walked out of Tails' hideout and into Vanilla's kitchen where she was starting to make dinner.

"Ah, I see you've met Tails, Amy." Vanilla said as Amy nodded and smiled. "How are you, Tails? Back from another trip, I see." Vanilla said as the young adults sat at the kitchen table.

"Yep, but leaving for another one tomorrow." Tails said as Amy saw Cream pout slightly.

"Aw, but you just came back. What's the rush?" Vanilla asked as Tails simply shrugged his shoulders. Vanilla dropped the subject before moving onto another one. Vanilla served them some stew before sitting down with them with her own bowl. Suddenly there was pounding on the door making everyone freeze.

"Open up! We know you're harboring enormities!" A loud voice yelled as he continued to pound on the door. Cream gasped as Vanilla looked at Tails who nodded. Tails pulled Cream out of her chair as Amy stood up with them.

"Mom," Cream said worriedly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Honey, go with Tails. I'll be all right. Just go with Tails. Amy you too." Vanilla said as she held her daughter's face.

"Vanilla I—"

"Amy! Go with him!" Vanilla said sternly as Amy looked at her afraid of what might happen. "Go! Now!" Vanilla whispered harshly pushing them out the door to the backyard.

"Mom, but—"

"Cream, there is no time. I love you, sweetheart. Be safe and remember to stay with Tails." Vanilla said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Mom! I don't want to leave you!" Cream sobbed.

"I don't either darling, but your safety is more important." Vanilla said as she tried to hold back tears. The door was starting to break and snap as the officers tried to break in. "Go! You have to go!" Vanilla said pushing them out the door.

"I love you, mom!" Cream yelled as Tails carried her to his lab. Amy followed behind them as Tails opened the stairway. Amy stopped by the stairway to look back and see Vanilla once more.

'_Keep my daughter safe, Amy and be safe yourself.' _Amy heard Vanilla's voice through her head and at that moment Amy realized that Vanilla lied and she was an enormity. The tree shut close and the last thing Amy heard was a gunshot. Tears poured down Amy's cheeks as she got a horrible sense of déjà vu.

"Amy! We have to go!" Tails yelled from his lab. Amy ran down the stairs and got into a rail cart with Cream. Tails grabbed three bags and pressed a button before jumping into the cart.

"_Self-destruct sequence in one minute." _A computerized voice said as Amy looked at Tails.

"What are you doing?" Amy exclaimed.

"They're going to find my hideout and I can't leave behind evidence or the tunnel opening." Tails said as the voice started a countdown from thirty. Tails morphed his arms into rockets and blasted away from his lab and down the tracks. Amy saw the explosion and rocks crumble down on the entrance.

"Where are we going?" Amy said holding a sobbing Cream.

"We're going to my friends." Tails said as he continued to blast them down the tracks. An hour past and Cream fell asleep. Tails stopped his rockets and they slowed down to a stop in front of a wall. Tails morphed his arms back to normal and tapped on the rock five times in a specific pattern. An eye-scanner opened and scanned Tails' eye. The wall split in half before opening to reveal a cottage of sorts. Tails lifted Cream out of the cart and Amy hopped out with the bags. They all walked into the cottage and Tails put Cream on the couch. A white bat with purple wings and ice blue eyes walked out with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry." The bat said as she put a hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails sighed and nodded before sitting next to Cream. "I know this is all shocking and overwhelming, but please feel free to rest in one of the rooms. I'm Rouge if you have any questions." The bat—Rouge—said to Amy as Amy nodded. Amy walked with Rouge to an empty room before walking into it. "Here are some clothes if you would like to change." Rouge said handing her a pile of clothes. Amy nodded before Rouge left the room. Amy changed and laid down in the bed. She stared up at the ceiling before tears fell from her eyes. Amy sobbed as she clung to the pillow beneath her. Her body shook as the tears poured out from her. Amy fell asleep with tears still in her eyes.

"Should we wake her up?" Amy heard a voice whisper.

"No! Leave her alone!" Another voice, that reminded Amy of Rouge, whispered back.

"But Tails and his girl are up." The first voice whispered back. So Amy wasn't the only one who thought Cream and Tails were something.

"Just leave her alone, Knuckles." The voice that Amy thought was Rouge whispered back. Amy heard the door closed before she sat up in her bed. Amy rubbed her eyes and felt that they were raw from all the crying. Amy walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room and washed her face. Amy walked out to see a pile of new clothes on her bed. Amy changed and slowly walked out of her room. Amy walked down the long hallway until she reached the living room.

"Oh! You're up!" Rouge exclaimed as she walked through a swinging door. Rouge walked over to her and led her through the swinging door and into the kitchen. In the kitchen was a tall, red echidna with lavender eyes eating cereal along with Tails.

"Hey Ames," Tails said with a scratchy voice.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"I stayed up most of the night comforting Cream." Tails said as Amy smiled wryly. "How are you?" Tails asked.

"I'm holding up." Amy sighed as Tails nodded.

"Well, we only have cereal at this moment, but feel free to eat anything you like. Oh and this is Knuckles." Rouge said pointing to the red echidna.

"Welcome to the Freak House." Knuckles said as Amy looked at him confused. Tails and Rouge rolled their eyes before Rouge slapped the back of his head. "What the fuck?" Knuckles asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"You guys are enormities too?" Amy asked as Rouge and Knuckles nodded.

"I can read minds." Rouge said as it dawned on Amy how she knew what to do when she arrived. "Yeah, that's how I knew." Rouge said answering Amy's unheard thoughts.

"These muscles are more than average." Knuckles said as he flexed his bicep. "I also have the power over rocks, dirt, etc." Knuckles said as turned his head toward the window and extended his arm out. A large boulder outside began to levitate before falling back to the ground. Knuckles went back to eating his cereal as Amy looked at the both of them impressed. She has never been around this many enormities before.

"There are two more people you have to meet, but I do agree there are a lot of us." Rouge said as Amy nodded. Amy helped herself to a bowl of cereal as Rouge left the room to check on Cream.

"How is she, Tails?" Amy asked looking at Tails.

"She's all right now, but it's still pretty fresh. It's going to take her sometime." Tails said as Amy nodded.

"God, you guys are such a downer." Knuckles said as Tails glared at him. "What? I'm just saying…I rather not be upset the very beginning of the day." Knuckles muttered putting his bowl in the sink.

"Tails!" A loud voice exclaimed as Amy whipped her head to see a blue hedgehog with jade eyes staring happily at Tails. Before Amy could blink he was next to Tails. "What's up, buddy?" The hedgehog said as Tails smiled.

"How's it going, Sonic?" Tails said as Amy looked at the blue hedgehog. Maybe this is one of the other people Rouge was talking about. "Sonic, this is my friend, Amy." Tails said as Sonic turned towards her.

"Hi! I'm Sonic and let's get this out of the way. I have super speed and electrical powers." Sonic said as electricity surged around his hands. "Tails said you project things." Sonic said as he dismissed the electricity around his hands.

"Um yeah," Amy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Can I see?" Sonic asked excitedly. Amy eyes started to turn white as she focused on making a small orb in front of her.

"Who are you?" Amy panicked at the voice behind her and launched the orb at the sudden intrusion. Amy gasped as her eyes returned to normal and Sonic cracked up.

"She got you good, Shadow." Sonic said before continuing to laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy said as she walked over to the black hedgehog—Shadow—on the ground. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his head. "I'm really didn't mean to, I was just startled." Amy said as she kneeled by him. She gasped when fiery red eyes stared back at her. Amy then realized that this Shadow guy was the same person from Cream's drawing. Shadow stared back at her for sometime before shaking his head.

"It's fine. I understand. However, may I ask what you are doing in my home?" Shadow asked as he and Amy both stood up. Amy quickly became intimidated when she saw how much taller Shadow was than her.

"She's with Cream and I, Shadow." Tails said as he and Sonic walked into the room. Shadow raised his eyebrow before looking back at Amy. Amy blushed and looked down as Shadow turned around.

"All right then." Shadow murmured before leaving.

"Don't mind Shadow. He is the resident loner of our little family." Sonic said as Amy looked over to him. "Yet the leader somehow." Sonic said pouting.

"You're second-in-command so I don't know why you're complaining." Tails said as Amy looked at them confused.

"Why do you guys have ranks?" Amy asked as both guys looked at her in shock.

"Oh…uh…Tails you can explain." Sonic said before speeding out of the house.

"It's not really my place," Tails said. "It's more Shadow's place…" Tails said before slowly walking away. Great, the one guy that could give Amy answers was the guy she blasted down. Amy sighed as she walked outside to the backyard they had. The backyard was more just an opening to the forest. Amy didn't even know where she was, but she was happy that it seemed pretty secluded. Amy's eyes became white as she made a small pebble like structure. Amy dropped it on the ground as she continued to make more and dropping them as she headed into the forest. Amy walked for a couple of minutes before hearing the noise of water. Amy walked towards the sound and soon found a waterfall. Amy's eyes returned the normal as the pebbles behind her disappeared. Amy closed her eyes as she inhaled the fresh air. Amy decided to go for a swim and shed her clothes until she was only in her bra and underwear. Amy slowly stepped into the nature-made pool. Amy dove under the water and looked to see green plant life and silver rocks. Amy emerged from the water in the middle of the pool and flipped her hair back.

"Do you even know how to get back to the house?" A voice asked startling Amy. Amy looked around before spotting Shadow sitting on a branch with his back against the trunk. Amy wrapped her arms around herself as she sunk lower into the water.

"I know how to get back." Amy murmured.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked before jumping down from the tree. "How?" He asked walking toward the water.

"I made a trail." Amy said turning her head to where her trail was.

"I don't see a trail." Shadow said. Amy's eyes turned white as the white pebbles she left appeared. "Impressive." Shadow murmured.

"I'm really sorry." Amy said looking up at the dark hedgehog.

"You've said that already." Shadow said as he began to walk around the small pool.

"I know, but I really am. It wasn't exactly the best first impression." Amy said as she watched his movements. She didn't know why, but Shadow intrigued her. Sonic said he was the 'loner' of the group, but here he was talking openly to her.

"Agreed, but it wasn't the worst attack on me and it didn't cause any serious damage." Shadow said as he sat on a rock that faced Amy. Amy blushed and looked away from his intense gaze.

"What are your powers?" Amy asked timidly.

"I have super speed much like Sonic, but I possess the power over fire." Shadow said as he snapped his fingers and made a tiny flame appear on his finger. Amy watched him let the flame disappear before standing on the rock and taking off his shirt. Amy blushed profusely as she caught sight of his abs. Amy dipped under water, but before she knew it she saw Shadow underwater with her. Amy gasped before resurfacing. "This was my time to swim, but I guess I have to share now." Shadow said as he treaded some distance away from her.

"Oh, I didn't know." Amy said. It was at this moment Amy was thankful she didn't have anything too see-through on.

"No one does. I found this place a while ago. It was my getaway. I didn't think anyone would find it." Shadow said as he floated on his back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Amy said.

"You should learn not to say sorry that much." Shadow said as Amy blushed. "I don't mind, really." Shadow said looking up at the sky. They floated in silence for a while as Amy tried to figure out Shadow. Why did he seem so vague? Why was he talking to her so much? What made her different?

"What is this group?" Amy asked ending the silence.

"Hmm?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic mentioned something about leadership roles, why do you have them? What is this group?" Amy asked still staring up at the sky. For sometime Shadow didn't answer and Amy had wondered if she crossed the line.

"We're the rumored rebellion." Shadow said as Amy gasped. Amy flipped out of her floating position and started to tread water. "Don't be freaked out. We're not planning some huge overtaking of the government or assassinating the president or anything." Shadow said as he remained floating.

"What are you planning then?" Amy asked.

"That, my sweet Rose, is something that has to wait. I need to know if I can trust you or not." Shadow said turning his body to face Amy. Amy nodded before swimming towards the edge.

"Um, can you, look away or something?" Amy asked as Shadow simply closed his eyes. Amy got out of the pool and projected a large fan and began moving it in front of her. Once Amy thought she was dry enough she put her clothes back on and her eyes changed white to reveal the pebbles. "I'm leaving now, Shadow. It's been fun." Amy said looking back at Shadow. Shadow looked over to her from the water and smirked.

"Yes it has, Rose. See you back in the house." Shadow said before returning to his floating position. Amy followed her makeshift path back to the house and walked in to see Knuckles and Sonic yelling at the TV.

"What is going on?" Amy asked as Rouge shook her head.

"They're playing a video game." Rouge said as Amy laughed a bit. Cream walked into the room and saw Amy. Cream walked over to Amy and grabbed her arm before dragging her back to her bedroom.

"How are you?" Amy asked as Cream raised her hand.

"I'm better, but not the greatest. Anyways, I had a vision." Cream said as Amy looked at her shocked.

"Of what?" Amy asked as Cream walked over to the small desk and grabbed her notebook. Cream opened and flipped to the most recent page. Cream showed Amy a drawing of EDA officers aiming guns at Amy and Shadow. Amy was behind Shadow as he kept a protective arm over her. Shadow was glaring at the officers and Amy looked worried. Amy looked at the picture confused before Cream closed the book. "What is it supposed to mean?" Amy asked as Cream sighed.

"I don't know, but I think you should talk to Shadow about it." Cream said. Amy nodded and watched as Cream went to sit on the bed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Amy asked as Cream shook her head. Cream started to cry and Amy sat next to her and put her arms around Cream. Cream cried into Amy's shoulder as Amy tried to hold back tears. There were no words to be said. Cream didn't need comforting words; she needed to cry. Moments later Cream lifted her head from Amy's shoulder and dabbed her eyes.

"Thanks Amy." Cream said as Amy smiled. Amy hugged Cream one more time before leaving Cream's room and heading towards hers. Amy washed her face and changed her shirt for a flannel. Amy walked out of her room and into the living room. Sonic and Knuckles were still playing video games and Cream had gone outside to sit on the porch with Tails. Amy walked into the kitchen to see Rouge stirring a pot of sauce. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but Rouge was quick to respond.

"You can make a salad. I'm almost done with the spaghetti." Rouge said as Amy closed her mouth.

"I guess I got to get used to that." Amy said as Rouge just smiled. Amy pulled out the ingredients for a simple salad and started to chop the vegetables. Amy heard the door swing open and saw Shadow. Amy thought about Cream's vision, but quickly stopped when she remembered Rouge's power. Amy quickly went back to chopping vegetables for the salad as Shadow whispered something to Rouge. Amy couldn't hear them, but then again, she wasn't trying to hear them. She still needed to gain Shadow's trust and eavesdropping wasn't going to help her any. Rouge nodded and Shadow left the kitchen. Amy and Rouge finished dinner before Rouge called everybody to eat. Everybody seemed to go to their own place to eat. Sonic and Knuckles went to the living room as Tails and Cream went outside. Rouge joined the boys and Amy was left with Shadow in the kitchen. Not much was said between them when they first started eating, but soon Shadow ended the silence.

"So, what was your first experience like with your power?" Shadow asked as Amy looked at him.

"I don't remember much, but the furthest thing I remember is creating whip on accident and hitting a kid." Amy said as Shadow smirked. "How about you?" Amy asked.

"I was a late bloomer. I went through 18 years of my life thinking I had no powers." Shadow said as he pushed a meatball around on his plate. "I'm 26 now in case you wanted to know. My parents were confused because they were both enormities themselves. My mother had ice powers while father had speed. It wasn't until an EDA raid happened at my house. My mom was trying to seal the exits, but they blew past her thickest ice shields. They knocked my father out and I was trying to protect my mom—even though I didn't have powers. However, a guard maneuvered around me and hit my mom with a nightstick. I became so enraged and the fire just erupted from me. The house went up in flames and I made sure to carry both my parents out. That is when I discovered I had super speed also. However, they both died because the injuries they received." Shadow said looking at his plate emotionlessly.

"My parents died after dropping me off at an orphanage." Amy said as Shadow looked up at her. "I was only a baby, but the woman in charge of the orphanage told me she saw my parents' car get shot down when she found me." Amy said. "I apparently have a brother though." Amy said as Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, in the note my parents left with me it said I had an older brother who they also dropped off at an orphanage, but a different one than mine." Amy explained as Shadow nodded.

"Are you trying to find him?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what he looks like or his name. All I know is that he's seven years older than me and he would remember me." Amy said.

"When we're done with our mission, I promise to help you look for him." Shadow said as Amy looked up at him.

"You don't have to do that." Amy said.

"If you're going to help me, I'm going to help you." Shadow said as Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How am I going to help you?" She asked as Shadow got up with his plate.

"You'll know soon enough, Rose." Shadow said putting his plate in the sink and walking out of the kitchen. Amy looked down at her plate in confusion before sighing.

"You're special." Amy looked up to see Tails walk in with his and Cream's plates.

"What?" Amy asked. Tails grabbed Amy's empty plate and brought it to the sink along with his and Cream's. He began to wash all the plates as a blue blur whiz by with three more dirty plates. Amy shook her head at Sonic's antics before turning towards Tails. "What do you mean by 'special,' Tails?" Amy asked.

"You're different to Shadow." Tails said. "You intrigue him." Tails said as Amy got up from the table.

"'I intrigue him?' How so? Is there something about me that I don't know?" She asked walking over to Tails.

"No, nothing like that." Tails said before drying his hands with a dishtowel. "Shadow knows about Cream's visions, Amy." He said putting the dishtowel down and crossing his arms as Amy's eyes widened. "In fact, he knows about more visions than you." Tails said.

"How does he know more than me?" She asked.

"My long trips were here and before Cream knew who either of you were she had plenty of visions about you two." Tails said as Amy looked at Tails in confusion. "She would tell me about them and show me the pictures she drew. I told Shadow because I recognized him in the pictures." Tails explained.

"What were the visions?" Amy asked as Tails held up his hands innocently.

"Shadow told me not to tell you what they were." Tails said as Amy sighed. Tails walked out of the kitchen as Amy walked back to her room. Amy grabbed a jacket and opened the window in her bedroom. Amy jumped out of the window and landed softly on the grass.

"Sneaking out? Seems a little rebellious for you." Amy was startled by the voice, but sighed when she recognized the voice as Shadow's. Amy turned around to see Shadow leaning against the house with a leather jacket now on.

"I'm not sneaking out. I'm just going for a walk." Amy said as Shadow pushed off from the house.

"Why not use the front door?" Shadow asked walking over to her.

"And deal with the scrutinizing looks and questions from everybody? I think not." Amy said shaking her head. Shadow shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms.

"They're just looking after you." Shadow said as Amy began to walk.

"I guess I'm not used to being looked after." Amy said as Shadow followed her.

"Well, get used to it because we're not just friends, we're family." Shadow said as they entered the woods. "No fancy trail?" Shadow asked walking beside her.

"You're here aren't you? From what I know, I don't think you're going to leave me alone." Amy said looking up at Shadow.

"Oh? And what do you know?" Shadow challenged.

"I know you know about Cream's visions more than I do." Amy said bluntly. Shadow chuckled before looking over to Amy.

"Do you now? Well…all I can say about those is that I'm trying to figure you out." Shadow said as Amy pursed her lips.

"And why is that? No cryptic talk or holding it till later." Amy said as Shadow remained silent for some time. Shadow stopped walking and grabbed Amy's hand. He soon began to pull Amy in another direction. Soon they happened upon the waterfall they were at earlier. The moon was shining down on the water making the water and rocks underwater sparkle. Amy stared at their surroundings before realizing Shadow was still holding her hand. Amy looked down at their intertwined fingers before looking back up at Shadow.

"I don't know why or how, but you manage to become someone that means a great deal to me in the future." Shadow whispered as Amy turned her body to face him. "I want to take this time to figure out why." Shadow said as he stared at Amy's eyes. Amy's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as Shadow watched them flicker back-and-forth. They both started to lean into each other before Shadow pulled away clutching his head in pain.

"Are you all right?" Amy exclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rouge just yelling in my head. We need to get back to the house." Shadow said as Amy nodded. Amy turned to begin walking back, but suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and trees pass by her in a giant blur. Amy looked up to see Shadow carrying her and running through the trees. Shadow came to a halt outside the house and they both walked in, Shadow after Amy.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. Amy looked back at him and noticed how he became very authoritative. He was definitely a leader.

"There is word of an EDA raid heading in our direction." Sonic said and Amy noticed how serious things became. Shadow scowled as he looked at his watch.

"Pack the necessities and be ready in 30 minutes." Shadow ordered as everybody left the room. Amy followed Cream to the hallway before entering her room. Rouge walked by and threw her a backpack. Amy caught it and began to pack her things. Amy didn't really have many things so she mostly packed clothes. Amy strapped her backpack on and walked out of her room. Everybody was in the living room with backpacks strapped on like Amy.

"Let's head out." Shadow said as everybody nodded. They all walked outside and into the front of the house. Shadow blasted fire to the house as everybody watched it burn down. "Make it rain, Sonic." Shadow ordered as Sonic's hands began surging with electricity. Clouds filled the sky as lighting sparked and thunder sounded. Rain began to fall heavily as Amy's eyes became white and she made a shield around everybody. Everybody looked at her before looking at Knuckles. Knuckles got his knees and punched a hole into the ground make a sufficient tunnel. Shadow helped Amy down as everybody started to walk through the tunnel. Knuckles soon covered the hole before moving to the front of the pack to clear the way. Tails was next to Knuckles looking at his watch—which was also a compass—guiding Knuckles where to go. Amy looked behind her to see Rouge with her arm around Cream and Sonic in front of them. Amy looked beside her to see Shadow next to her. Shadow had a focused and determined look on his face and was staring straight ahead of him. Amy didn't know where they were going, but Amy didn't feel right for asking. After what seemed like hours of walking in silence Knuckles punched a hole and the morning sun shone into the tunnel. Knuckles hopped out and pulled everybody out. Shadow dusted himself off before looking over to Tails. Amy noticed that they were in a forest, but a less dense forest.

"How many miles are we away from the house?" Shadow asked.

"The burned one or the new one?" Tails asked as Shadow looked around the area.

"Both." Shadow said.

"From the old one we're 20 miles and from the new one we're 234 miles away." Tails said as Knuckles groaned.

"Relax, we're going to rest for now and start up again in two hours. We're near a city and we'll find a train station to take us to the new house." Shadow said as everybody started to set up for their break. Amy started to become nervous when Shadow said they would be walking through the city. She's wanted and very noticeable. "Don't worry." Shadow said as he caressed her arm.

"But…I might get caught." Amy said as Shadow shook his head.

"You're not the only wanted enormity in this group. We're going to be inconspicuous. We're only seeing one person and then we'll be on the train." Shadow said as Amy took a deep breath. Amy exhaled before nodding and moving to sit next to Shadow. Amy eyelids began to feel heavy and she slowly started to close her eyes. Amy soon started to feel herself being nudged. Amy lifted her head from Shadow's shoulder and looked up at him.

"C'mon, it's time to go." Shadow said as Amy nodded and got up. Shadow went around and started to wake everybody up. Amy stretched and secured her backpack back on. "All right, let's head out." Shadow said after everybody got their bags on.

"Are we going to see Darius?" Knuckles asked as Amy turned to look at Shadow for his response.

"Yes, he'll get us the tickets." Shadow said as Knuckles fist pumped.

"Who's Darius?" Amy asked.

"Darius is our friend who hooks us up with transportation and our homes. He is also an enormity and has the ability to morph into anything he wants." Shadow explained as Amy nodded. Everybody took part in side conversations as they made their way through the forest. Amy walked silently by Shadow not feeling the need to speak. Shadow seemed less tense than before, but still focused on trying not to get caught. Amy thought about the last few days and how things have changed so much for her. She went from a wandering nomad to a member a rebellion group that she had no clue to what was going on with it. Amy knew she wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon. Shadow said she was going to mean something to him and she wondered if he will mean something to her too. Amy thought back to the waterfall and how they started to lean in to kiss each other. Was she really going to kiss him? Amy stopped her train of thoughts when she saw a small cabin in front of her. It was in the middle of this giant opening where the greenest grass laid.

"Yes, finally!" Knuckles exclaimed. The group walked up to the door and Shadow knocked on it once. A knock was heard on the other side and Shadow knocked twice. Locks being unlocked were heard before the door open. There stood a white hedgehog with red streaks through his quills. His quills were pulled into a ponytail with bangs hanging in front of his face. His eyes were blue with gold flecks in them and he was tall and muscular.

"Hey guys! How you been? Tails! I see you have brought your girl along." The hedgehog said as everybody smiled warmly. Cream blushed as Tails glared at the hedgehog. Amy was in the back of the group and wasn't noticed by the hedgehog—Darius.

"Been better. We need train tickets to the house in Emerald Coast." Shadow answered getting down to business. Darius pursed his lips as Shadow narrowed his eyes. Shadow didn't know why, but the action seemed strangely familiar. Shadow shook his head before Darius answered.

"Kind of late notice. You guys might have to stay the night." Darius said as everybody shrugged their shoulders. "Feel free to come in." Darius said walking into the cabin. Everybody followed him in as Darius walked over to a computer. Sonic and Knuckles crashed on the couch as Cream and Tails sat at a table. Rouge pushed Knuckles so he would scoot over before sitting next to him. Shadow stood behind Darius as Darius typed away on his computer. Amy stood behind the couch and watched Shadow and Darius worked.

"All right, I can get you six tickets for the seven-thirty train tomorrow." Darius said as he looked up at Shadow.

"We need seven tickets." Shadow said as Darius looked at him confused.

"We have a new member!" Sonic yelled from the couch. Darius turned his head and his eyes landed on Amy. Darius stiffened noticeably before getting up from his chair quickly and knocking it over. Amy stared back at him scared from his sudden movements. Shadow was quick to stand in front of Amy as Darius approached her. Everybody became silent as they watched the exchange. Darius stopped in front of Shadow and Amy and narrowed his eyes at the pink hedgehog.

"…Amy Rose?" Darius said as everybody's eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Rouge said after as she looked at Darius and Amy.

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked as she moved around Shadow. Darius stared at her in stunned silence before sweeping her up in his arms. Amy could hear Darius begin to cry as she felt the need to hug him back. Everybody was looking at the two in confusion—besides Rouge—before Darius put her back down, but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm your brother, Darius Rose." Darius said as Amy gasped. Everybody's eyes widened—except for Rouge's—as Amy stared up at her long-lost brother. Amy's eyes began to tear up before she hugged Darius again. After all the emotions settled back to normal Rouge began to make dinner as Darius and Amy sat outside.

"How did you know who I was?" Amy asked as Darius sighed.

"I was seven when our parents dropped me off at the orphanage. I understand why they did it and don't hate them for it. I was lucky enough to see you before I left. The first time I saw you is a memory forever engraved in my brain. I can remember it like it was yesterday…"

"_Daddy! Daddy! When do I get to see Mommy and my new sister?" I asked excitedly looking up at my father. We were sitting in our house and my mother and newly-born sister were upstairs. My parents didn't want to risk being captured by going to the hospital so they had a home birth. My parents already broke the news to me that they had to leave me. For being seven-year-old I accepted the news pretty well. Of course I was upset and cried, but I told them as long as I got to see my baby sister first then I would be all right. _

"_C'mon, Darius. She's ready." My father said before we both walked upstairs. I was giddy with excitement. I've wanted a sibling for so long and now I finally had one. My father walked down the hall to his bedroom and pushed the door open. My mother was sitting in the bed smiling down at a little bundle of white fabric. I rushed past my father and to my mother's side. _

"_Sshh, Darius, she's sleeping." My mother said before patting my cheek. I gazed down at the small pink hedgehog in my mother's arms. She looked nothing like me. While I was a combination of my parents, her traits were mixed together. I held back a yelp when she started to squirm. She opened her eyes slowly and I saw two green orbs stare back at me. It was at that point where I decided, I would spend all my life to see those green orbs again. _

"You had no idea about me, huh?" Darius asked.

"No, I knew I had a brother, but I didn't know your name or anything about you. But I knew you were out there." Amy said as Darius smiled a bit. "How did you meet everybody?" Amy asked.

"I met them when I was travelling through Mystic Ruins. Back then it was only Shadow and Sonic. I was walking through the forest when I heard footsteps. I freaked out thinking it was EDA officers and morphed into a tree. I watched Sonic and Shadow approach and for some reason they decided to climb me. I panicked and morphed back to myself sending them falling to the ground. I expected them to freak out and report me, but they told me how they were enormities themselves and the rest is history." Darius explained as Amy smiled at the story. "How did you meet the gang?" Darius asked.

"Um, it's kind of a sad story." Amy said as Darius looked at her confused. "I met Cream's mother, Vanilla, when I was trying get some supplies. Vanilla was really friendly to me and offered her home to me when I became wanted by the EDA. I met Cream and Tails the following day. However, a raid happened at Vanilla's home and she sent us with Tails. She stood by the house and the doors to Tails' lab shut on me and then I heard gunshots." Amy said as Darius looked at her sadly. "Tails took us to the rest of the group and now we're here." Amy said as Darius put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said as Amy nodded. "Is Cream ok?" Darius asked.

"She's holding up. Getting better each day." Amy said as Darius smiled a bit. Amy and Darius continued to talk about their lives and how they got to where they were now. Amy told him how she has been traveling on her own since she left the orphanage at 18. Darius told her how he became a travel agent of sorts and how he was a member of the group, but a distant member.

"So, what's the deal with you and Shadow?" Darius asked finally as Amy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, he was quick to defend you when he thought I was going to hurt you. Plus, in the two hours we've been talking he at least walked by the window 20 times." Darius said as Amy blushed.

"I don't know really…" Amy said.

"How do you not know?" Darius asked.

"Cream has been having visions about us. I only know about two, but Shadow knows about them more than I do. Shadow says that I'm going to be someone that means a great deal to him in the near future, but I don't even know the whole rebellion plan or whatever this is." Amy ranted as Darius pursed his lips.

"Well, I think you guys should talk more. I don't know though how I feel about my baby sister dating one of my best friends." Darius said as Amy shook her head.

"We're not dating!" Amy said as her cheeks turned a bright red. Darius chuckled as he stood up.

"Whatever you say," Darius said. "C'mon let's head in before Shadow breaks the window." He said laughing again as Amy sighed. Rouge had made dinner and served a plate to Darius and Amy. Darius walked over to sit by Knuckles and they quickly fell into conversation. Amy finished her dinner before putting her plate in the sink and walking outside. Amy knew Shadow would follow her so she sat on the patio swing. Soon enough Shadow did walk outside and sit next to her.

"So, how's it like having Darius as a brother?" Shadow asked.

"Not bad. It's only the first day though." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "He told me how you guys met." She said as Shadow laughed a bit.

"Yeah, that was some way to meet someone." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit. Shadow looked at her as she looked back at him confused.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I think that's the first time I heard you laugh." Shadow said as Amy blushed.

"Well, things haven't been very laughable recently." Amy said. Shadow didn't say anything back and simply put his arm around Amy. Amy leaned against him as they listened to the sounds of nature.

"We're going to sneak into the White House and speak to the President." Shadow said as Amy turned to look at him in shock. "That is our plan." Shadow said. Amy stared at him as Shadow simply stared at her back.

"How do you plan to get pass security? The President constantly has security around him?" Amy asked.

"We have it covered Amy. We've been planning this for quite some time now." Shadow said as Amy just looked at him.

"You're not going to hurt him, right?" Amy asked.

"No, we are not going to threaten him or hurt him in any way. We just want to peacefully explain the situation." Shadow said as Amy sat back against Shadow.

"Does this mean I know everything now?" Amy asked looking back up at Shadow.

"Pretty much. There are the complex technical stuff, but Tails and Darius more of the guys to explain it." Shadow said as Amy sighed.

"I probably wouldn't understand." Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"I barely understand myself. I'm working off a high school education." Shadow said as Amy laid her head on Shadow's lap.

"Same here." Amy said.

"Well, luckily we have a super genius and a computer hacker on our team." Shadow said making Amy laugh again. Shadow smiled down at her and pushed her bangs back. Amy stared up at him as she stared into the ruby depths of his eyes. "You're beautiful," Shadow murmured as Amy blushed. Shadow began to lean down as Amy closed her eyes.

"HEY! We're starting a game of poker if you want in." Sonic said as he busted through the door. Amy and Shadow were startled and stared at Sonic.

"We're good." Shadow said through his teeth.

"Nah, c'mon. It's been a while since we've hung out with Darius. Let's get a game in!" Sonic said pulling Shadow off the patio swing and into the house. Amy sighed and got up from the swing. Amy walked in to see Rouge looking at her apologetically. Amy went to go stand by Rouge as Rouge put her arm around her.

"I'm really sorry, but I tried to hold them off. They get all giddy when they have all the guys together." Rouge said as Amy shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I understand." Amy said as Rouge smiled sadly. "So, Shadow told me the plan." Amy said.

"Oh did he know? Well, I guess it's really official that you're one of us." Rouge said as Amy smiled a bit. "Wait until you meet Silver and Blaze." Rouge said as Amy looked at her confused.

"I thought you said they were all together?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I meant the original three. See, Darius, Shadow, and Sonic were friends for several years before any of us joined them. They were the ones who first started the idea of the rebellion." Rouge explained.

"How come Darius wasn't with you guys when I was first here?" Amy asked.

"When we had everybody some of us decided to split to work on separate things. Not leaving the group or anything, but to work on their specific part separately. Darius works better solo and Silver and Blaze have always been quiet, reserved people. Darius is here and Blaze and Silver are in DC right now scouting out the White House." Rouge said as Amy nodded.

"When is this plan happening?" Amy asked.

"In a month or two." Rouge said.

"Wow…" Amy said amazed. "How did you end up in the group?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was living with my father when my mother left us when I was 13. Things took a turn for the worse and my father became an alcoholic and started to beat me. I put up with it for three years before I ran away at 16. I had no clue where I was after three days. However, I ran into Knuckles when I was walking through Station Square. He also ran away, but only because the EDA became suspicious of him. He didn't want to put his mom through that. His mom isn't an enormity so Knuckles left. We started to travel together and that's when we ran into Shadow. That's how it all happened." Rouge said as Amy put her hand on Rouge's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Amy said as Rouge shook her head.

"I don't blame my father. He was in a deep depression and never a sane thought in his head." Rouge said as Amy smiled sadly. They continued to talk before deciding to go to sleep seeing how the guys weren't stopping anytime soon. Darius didn't have a lot of rooms so all the girls stayed in the guest room while the guys crashed in his room or the living room.

"All right! Everybody up!" Knuckles yelled throughout the rooms. Amy woke up groggily and looked at the clock in the room. It was 6:30 in the morning and Amy then remembered that they had to catch a train. Amy got up and washed her face. Amy brushed her teeth and changed. She walked into the living room to see mostly everybody ready to go. Soon Cream and Tails walked out.

"All right, let's head out." Shadow said as everybody put their backpacks on.

"Not without me." Darius said walking out with his own backpack.

"What?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"I just met my sister after years of searching for her. I'm not going to let her go now." Darius said as Amy smiled. "Plus, this mission is happening soon and it's better if I'm near you guys." Darius said making Shadow nod.

"Ok, let's go then." Shadow said as Darius grabbed the tickets and everybody left.

"Torch the place?" Sonic asked looking at Darius.

"Yeah, took everything important already." Darius said as Shadow flicked a flame onto the house. The house quickly burned to the ground and everybody left knowing that the grass wasn't dry enough to catch on fire. They walked into the city and only a few cars and people were on the streets. They made it to the train station without a hitch and boarded the train. A few people were scattered along the whole train and the gang made sure to sit in an empty car. They all spread out along the car and didn't make eye contact with anyone who passed by. Shadow and Amy sat by each other with Amy by the window.

"Darius, how long is this ride going to be?" Shadow asked.

"Between two and a half and three hours." Darius said. Amy hearing that decided to sleep through it and fell asleep against Shadow. Amy soon woke up to see her hand intertwined with Shadow's. Amy looked up to see Shadow with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Amy smiled a bit and leaned her head on his shoulder again. The train soon stopped and everybody woke up. Shadow made sure the attendants were far away before opening the window that face the empty tracks. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles crawled out. Everybody soon crawled out and snuck along the train. Once they were far from the station they followed Tails to the new house. The new house was located in an isolated forest and they found it within an hour. They all soon got settled as everybody claimed their room. Tails and Cream shared a room as did Knuckles and Rouge. Everybody knew Knuckles and Rouge were together, but they didn't make it very noticeable. Amy was sitting in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, thought I would show you around." Shadow said opening the door. Amy smiled at him before walking over to him.

"Sure," Amy said as they both walked out the back door. Shadow and Amy walked side by side before Shadow held her hand. Amy looked down before smiling back up at him. "You're hands are warm." Amy said making Shadow chuckle.

"I don't think you want to see them hot." Shadow said making his hand a little warmer. Amy rolled her eyes with a smile as Shadow laughed at his lame joke. Shadow led her to a small cliff that looked out to the ocean. They sat on the edge of the cliff and talked about anything and everything. The sun began to set as Shadow turned to Amy.

"I'm starting to see why Cream's visions happened." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. Shadow leaned into her face and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Amy kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. Amy placed her hand on his face before Shadow pulled away. Shadow leaned into her hand as she leaned her forehead against his. Shadow kissed her one more time softly before grasping her hand.

"I think we should head back." Shadow said lifting Amy up.

"Can we, um, just maybe still a little while more?" Amy asked. Shadow smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." Shadow whispered. Amy hugged him and leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dance with me." She murmured softly against his chest.

"With no music?" Shadow asked.

"Listen to the ocean." Amy simply said. Shadow chuckled, but started to sway back and forth regardless. Amy wrapped her arms around his back and rested her hands on his shoulders. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Shadow closed his eyes and simply moved with Amy. She smelled sweet, like berries. Shadow was amazed to see himself falling for a girl like this. He was never opposed of being in a relationship, but he never found a girl that could keep him interested. Amy kept him interested. She was genuine and thoughtful. She was his bliss in his dark and silent world. Not even a week and he was wrapped around her finger, willing to do anything she said. Amy and Shadow soon decided to head back when it was starting to get dark. They walked hand-and-hand to the house and entered to see no one in the living room. Shadow ran through the house and full speed before stopping in front of Amy.

"Everybody is sleeping." Shadow said as Amy looked at the clock.

"It's only eight o'clock." Amy said.

"Well, we haven't a good night's rest in two days." Shadow said.

"That's true…would you like to go to bed?" Amy asked looking up at Shadow.

"Would _you _like to go to bed?" Shadow asked.

"I asked you first." Amy countered.

"I could go to sleep, I could not." Shadow said.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I'm not opposed to either." Shadow said.

"Well, we could sit and talk a little bit more if you want." Amy said as Shadow smiled. "Is that what you really wanted to do?" Amy asked noticing his smile.

"Maybe," Shadow said as Amy shook her head with light laughter. Amy sat down on the couch as Shadow sat next to her. Shadow put his arm around her as she lifted her legs onto the couch and leaned on him.

"What do I do?" Amy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Shouldn't you know your power?" Shadow asked as Amy turned so her head was on his lap and looking up at him.

"No, I mean am I involved in this big plan? Or am I holding down the home-front?" Amy asked.

"I have an idea for what I may want you to do, but I need to discuss it with Sonic. I'm questioning myself if I want to put you in that kind of danger." Shadow said caressing her face.

"What kind of danger would that be?" Amy asked.

"EDA officers potentially bombarding us." Shadow said as Amy winced. "That may not to be the worst of it too." He said.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Amy whispered holding Shadow's hand between the both of hers.

"If everything goes according to plan then I won't get hurt." Shadow said squeezing one of her hands.

"What is the exact plan?" Amy asked.

"I'll go over it when we're DC. We'll have Silver and Blaze by then." Shadow said as Amy snuggled closer to him.

"Who are they?" Amy asked. "Rouge mentioned them before, but I want to know about them." She said.

"I met Silver when it was just the original three of us. Silver was a slight rebel when I first met him. He would use his powers publically and attack the EDA officers when they tried to stop him. He was pretty young though. I met Silver when he was 16, he's 21 now. I helped him escape some officers when I saw that he wasn't going to be able to lose them. Silver has the power over time, you see. He can stop it, fast forward it, reverse it, and travel through it. Anything involving time he can do. Silver never knew of his parents, but when he was 15 he travelled back to their last moment together. Apparently his father was an EDA officer and killed his mother when he found it she was an enormity. He, however, killed himself after. It was a murder-suicide situation. Silver couldn't handle the fact that his father killed his own mother. He swore revenge on all EDA officers, but we had a long heart-to-heart where I told him it's their own ignorance that sends them after us blindly. The cause is to live among mortals, not make it worse for them. Silver grew to understand over time, no pun intended." Shadow said making Amy giggle. "Silver then joined us eventually becoming the most peaceful out of all of us. He and Blaze are now scouting the White House to sketch up a full blueprint of what we're working with." Shadow said.

"What about Blaze?" Amy asked as Shadow laughed.

"Blaze came into the group interestingly enough. Silver was out on his own. He does that a lot. Blaze had known Silver from the orphanage they grew up in. She was a nomad, much like you, when she spotted Silver. Blaze has the power to faze through any object. Blaze fazed from the ground in front of Silver. Silver was stunned into silence before he fainted. Blaze carried him back and we eventually found him. Silver eventually came to see Blaze over him. Silver smiled and this was the first time we saw him actually smile. A full teeth-showing smile. Blaze laughed and smiled back at him. Sonic and I decided to leave them be and when they came back they looked content and Blaze became a member.

"So, they're together?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but they don't talk about it with us. They're very low-key." Shadow said.

"They sound nice." Amy said.

"They are. Kind of reserved people so don't expect them to start openly talking to you." Shadow said.

"That's what Sonic said about you, but you started to talk to me." Amy said.

"Well, that's because I wanted to know who you were. You intrigued me." He explained.

"Tails said that." Amy said.

"Better to go with the genius." Shadow said making Amy laugh. They both eventually moved off the couch and went to their separate rooms to sleep. Weeks past with nothing too much happening. Adjustments to the plans were made and meetings were held. Amy became closer with her brother and everybody. Cream was back to her normal self, but still has a moment to herself at night for her mother. Amy and Shadow were still together and the group seemed more interested in them than the actual mission. Shadow told Amy he loved her and she said it back. Amy was in love and she couldn't deny the fact. The day was coming quicker and quicker to Amy and she was becoming nervous. Amy had so much on her mind. She wanted to know if she was a part of the mission. What were the objectives of the plan? What was everybody going to do? She didn't want Shadow, or anyone for that matter, to get hurt. She didn't want the plan to backfire and ruin their lives completely. She became especially nervous when Shadow announced their departure to DC would be in two days.

Amy was currently sitting on the room watching the sunset. Amy had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. There was a slight breeze blowing her quills back and her bangs away from her face. Amy heard the window open and someone climb onto the roof. Amy looked to see Sonic sit next to her. Sonic sighed and rested his arms on his knees.

"So, what's on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"The mission." Amy responded without any hesitation.

"What about it?" Sonic asked looking in front of himself as Amy did the same.

"I'm scared." Amy said as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"I am too." Sonic said.

"What?" Amy exclaimed in shock.

"I know it's not my character. But, I can't help but be a little scared. There so many things to worry about and these are the times that I'm glad Shadow is the leader." Sonic said.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Amy said.

"I'm not going to lie, Amy, some of us will get hurt." Sonic said as Amy sighed deeply. "I know you're worried about Shadow." Sonic said.

"I'm worried about everybody." Amy corrected.

"Well duh, but I know most of your fear is over Shadow's safety." Sonic said.

"I just want this to work well." Amy said as Sonic put his arm around her.

"Just got to have hope, Amy. You just have to hope." Sonic murmured as Amy let tears drip down her face. The next day everybody began to pack their things to leave tomorrow. Amy already had her stuff packed and was standing outside. It was night and everybody had retired to their rooms to rest. Amy turned to see Shadow walking over to her.

"Hi," Shadow whispered when he was close to her. Amy ran her hands down the sides of his open flannel. Amy held the sides of the shirt where his chest was and looked up at him. Shadow had his hands on her hips and was staring down at her. Amy stood on her toes and kissed Shadow as he kissed back. Shadow moved his hands to the small of her back and pressed her closer to his body. Amy jumped off the ground and wrapped her legs around Shadow. Shadow carried back into the house and into her bedroom. Shadow and Amy began to shed each others' clothes until they were left in their underwear. Shadow hovered over Amy and looked down at her. "Are you scared?" Shadow whispered.

"I'm nervous. I've never done this before." Amy said quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Shadow said before leaning down and kissing her. Amy wrapped one of her arms around Shadow's neck and placed the other on his face. Shadow reached around and unhooked her bra. Amy gasped breaking the kiss and looked as Shadow removed her bra. Amy moved her arms to cover herself, but Shadow stopped her. "Don't be embarrassed." Shadow said before slowly massaging her breast in his hand. Shadow leaned down and sucked the nipple of the other as Amy moaned. Shadow continued to lick around her breast as he trailed his hand down to remove her underwear.

"Don't look." Amy gasped as Shadow simply continued his musings. Shadow trailed his hand down Amy's stomach and stroked her clit. Amy tossed her head back in pleasure as Shadow moved down between her legs.

"You're so wet," Shadow moaned. Amy gasped in pleasure when Shadow licked her up and down. Shadow sucked on her clit as he inserted a finger into her.

"Oh…Shadow…" Amy moaned as Shadow closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. Shadow leaned up and removed his boxers as Amy panted. Amy braced herself on her forearms as Shadow placed himself in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded. Shadow slowly started to push into her as Amy winced in pain and bit her lip. Shadow kissed her neck distracting her from the mild pain. Once Shadow was fully in her and began a leisurely pace. Amy moaned as Shadow panted and groaned. Shadow soon started to move a little quicker and leaned down to kiss Amy. Amy and Shadow kissed before Amy fell back into the pillows and moaned.

"Oh God…I think I'm going to…" Amy panted as Shadow lifted her leg onto his Shadow.

"Me too." Shadow said as Amy gripped the sheets. Soon they both released themselves in a blissful pleasure. Shadow collapsed on top of Amy before rolling off of her. They both caught their breaths before Shadow wrapped his arm around her. Amy snuggled next to Shadow as she twirled his white chest hair with her fingers.

"I love you," Shadow whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. Amy smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you too." Amy said before they both went to sleep. Everybody woke up the next day and got their bags. They travelled to a private airport and got onto a plane.

"Who's plane is this?" Amy asked as Tails sat in the pilot seat.

"Mine." Tails said as he started to flip switches.

"You can pilot a plane?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, Tails is super into planes. Out of everything he does, planes are his passion." Knuckles said as he put his bag in an overhead compartment. Amy sat next to Shadow and held his hand. They soon took off into the air and flew through the skies. They landed in a field outside of DC soon enough and saw Silver and Blaze waiting there. Rouge ran out of the plane and happily hugged Blaze. Blaze laughed as she hugged the bat back. Everybody got off the plane as Shadow walked over to Silver.

"Got everything ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, everything is back at the cabin." Silver said before looking over to Amy. "Is she Shadow's girlfriend?" Silver asked looking over to Sonic. Amy blushed as Shadow glared at the two hedgehogs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, 'girlfriend?' Seems a little hasty there, don't ya?" Darius said as Silver and Sonic rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Darius, don't be one of those brothers." Sonic said as Darius smirked.

"Just making up for lost times." Darius said.

"I never had a boyfriend before this…" Amy said as Darius shrugged his shoulders. Everybody began to make their way to the cabin and were there in 40 minutes. Shadow and Sonic were quick to move the large table and everybody soon circled the table. Silver laid out a large white sheet of paper on the table with a layout of the White House.

"All right, so we found out the President has nothing plan on the twentieth. He'll most likely be in the oval office working on whatever he works on. Tourists leave the White House grounds at nine PM. The control center is located here." Silver said circling a room on the layout on the right side of the White House. "The head of EDA and secret service will most likely be in there. There are guards here, here, here, here, and here." Silver said dotting where guards would be. "Guards will be located on the outside surrounding the perimeter of the White House." Silver said dotting how many guards will be on the outside.

"Let's discuss the steps of the mission." Shadow said as he grabbed a pen. "We'll be split into three groups. Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Tails, Darius, Amy, and myself." Shadow said as Amy looked over to Cream. "I've already discussed this with Cream and she would rather not be involved." Shadow said. Amy had expressed her interest and after discussing it with Sonic they both decided to let her be a part of the mission. Shadow was worried though; if Amy wasn't so stubborn he would have told her no. He didn't want her to get hurt. "Knuckles you are going with Blaze the next few days to set up a system of tunnels under the White House." Shadow said as Knuckles and Blaze nodded. "Sonic you are going to be the starting point of the mission." Shadow said as Sonic nodded. "Sonic will make a thunderstorm happen before wiping out all the power from the White House and surrounding area." Shadow said before dotting three dots in the room outside of the control center. "Silver you'll stop time and take out the surrounding guards. Rouge will keep a mental lookout on both the head of secret service and head of EDA. If they launch more guards or some evasive maneuver you'll inform Silver and Silver stop time to stop whatever they try." Shadow said as both Silver and Rouge nodded. "Tails you said you'll infect the air vents with a knock out gas to everywhere in the house except the oval office. Amy while all this if going on I want you to keep a shield around the oval office." Shadow said as Tails and Amy nod.

"The knockout gas will happen fast, so have the shield ready before I release it." Tails said to Amy. Amy nodded before looking back at Shadow to continue with the rest of the plan.

"There aren't any vents in the control center." Blaze said as Shadow twisted his mouth to the side.

"Darius, you're going to disguise yourself as a guard and keep the people in the control center away from the hall." Shadow said as Darius nodded. "I'll enter the oval office and talk to the President then." Shadow said as everybody looked at the layout silently. "This is happening people and we cannot mess-up." Shadow said. "This isn't a mission for us. This is for all enormities to finally live in peace without hiding in fear." Shadow said as everybody nodded. Everybody eventually left the table and Amy let out a breath she seemed like she was holding forever. Shadow put his hands on her arms and rubbed them.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." Amy said as Shadow kissed her forehead.

"I'll be with you through the whole way." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly at him. The day before the mission came sooner than Amy appreciated. Everybody was off finishing last minute details for tomorrow. Amy was in a clearing and was practicing her powers; to refine them and make them perfect for tomorrow. Amy projected hundreds of shields, bombs, waves, and whips. Amy was making a giant shield and focusing on making it stronger. Suddenly a blast of fire hit her shield before dispersing. Amy looked to see Shadow with his hands surrounded in fire. Amy's eyes returned their normal green as Shadow looked at her.

"Want to practice?" Shadow asked as Amy smirked and her eyes turned back to white. Shadow launched a blast of fire towards her as Amy projected a shield blocking his attack. Amy quickly fired a wave at him and Shadow flipped over it. Shadow shot multiple fire blasts at her and Amy shot them down with mini orbs. Amy ran towards Shadow as Shadow braced himself for impact. Amy's eyes faded back to normal and she jumped on Shadow and Shadow fell back onto the grass.

"I win." Amy said before kissing his lips. Shadow chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stupid feminine whimsies." Shadow muttered making Amy laugh. Shadow stood up and put Amy on his back. Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held her legs before walking back to the house. Amy leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder as he walked through the trees.

"Listen, if something happens tomorrow—"

"Don't talk like that, Amy." Shadow said cutting Amy off.

"Shadow, I know this isn't going to be easy and I rather be cautious than regretful." Amy said as Shadow sighed. Shadow stopped walking and let Amy down. "I love you. I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me and I you are the best thing that has happened to me." Amy said as her eyes began to tear up. "I…I want to say so much more, but I just can't find it in myself to say it now." Amy said as tears spilled down her cheeks. Shadow put his hands on her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you, Amy Rose. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone and I'm not going to let it end." Shadow said looking into her eyes. Shadow leaned down and kissed her pouring all his love into his kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and kissed him back. The day soon ended and everybody was up and ready the following day. Amy put on her black shirt and jeans before looking at herself in the mirror. Amy turned to the side and put her hand on her stomach before sighing and turning back around. Amy slipped on some fingerless gloves and the combat boots Rouge gave her. Amy walked out to see everybody in the living room and Shadow checking the clock. Amy looked to see it was 8:30.

"Come back alive." Cream whispered to Tails before kissing his cheek.

"Let's go." Shadow said as Blaze fazed them in the tunnel Knuckles made. The tunnel led all the way to the White House and some sub-tunnels were built around the White House. "Sonic, run ahead of us and start the rain and blackout." Shadow said and Sonic blasted off down the tunnel. Soon enough thunder was heard from outside of the tunnel and Shadow made the group run to their location.

"We're under the White House." Tails said as he skidded to a stop. Everybody soon stopped and Sonic dropped down in the middle of them.

"Power's out and the rain is stormin' out there." Sonic said flipping his wet quills back.

"Silver, make it happen." Shadow said. Silver paused time and crawled out of the tunnel. Silver saw the guards and pushed their pressure point. Silver would unfreeze them and they would fall to the ground. Silver went around the exterior of the White House and took out all the guards. Silver gathered all of them and tied their wrists and ankles together. Silver pushed them into a separate hole that Knuckles made. Silver dropped into tunnel again and covered the exit. Silver started time again and nodded at Shadow. The group walked out and Blaze fazed everybody except Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles into the house. Amy, Shadow, and Darius waited in the room adjacent to the oval office while Tails, Silver, and Blaze went to the room next to the control center. Amy's eyes turned white and she made a shield within the walls of the oval office. Everybody had gas masks on as Tails released the knockout gas. Darius soon morphed into a secret service officer and walked into the control center. Silver and Blaze gathered the unconscious guards and tied them up before putting them in an empty room.

"Officer, what is the status of the president?" The head of secret service asked the disguised Darius.

"The President is safe and in his bedroom for the night." Darius said as the head of secret service went back to trying to get the systems back online.

"Damn it!" An engineer yelled throwing a piece that hit Darius. Darius' disguise wavered as everybody in the room caught it. Rouge watched the action take place and sent the warning out to everybody.

"It's an enormity! Grab him!" An EDA officer yelled. Darius cursed and changed back to his normal self. Darius flipped over an officer coming after him, but he was quickly shoved out the door. Shadow and Amy's eyes widened when they saw Darius fall onto the floor.

"Code red. Code red. All EDA's to the main floor." An officer called in before blasted down his communicator. Sonic and Knuckles burst through a window and joined the fight. Officers stormed the hallway and circled Shadow and Amy. Shadow put his arm around Amy and glared at the officers.

"Amy, you have to take my role." Shadow whispered as Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" Amy exclaimed. Shadow blasted the officers down and turned to Amy.

"Talk to the President! Go!" Shadow said before whipping around and punching an officer. Amy ran down the hall and Blaze caught up with her. Blaze fazed her into the oval office and Amy stumbled to a stop.

"What on Earth are you doing in here?" President Elias Acorn said standing up from his desk. President Acorn had flashlights and lanterns lit illuminating his office.

"Mr. President, I need a moment of your time." Amy panted as she put her arm around her stomach.

"Are you part of this enormity attack?" President Acorn asked as Amy put her hands up in surrender.

"Yes I am, but we're not trying to hurt you. We come in peace." Amy said as President Acorn eyed her suspiciously. "I promise to not even use my power in this room." Amy said.

"What is it that you want, Miss?" President Acorn asked sitting down.

"Mr. President, I'm here on behalf of all enormities…we just want to live in peace. We have no intention of hurting anyone and want to be able to live without fear and in hiding." Amy began as she looked at the President. "I'm a part of a group of remarkable people. All forced to isolation by a gift that they didn't ask for. Yes, some enormities went rogue and some may do so, but as a majority, we all just want to live like normal citizens." Amy said. "My parents were killed after they left me at an orphanage. I was forced to grow up alone because my parents couldn't live and raise me because of powers they acquired genetically." Amy said as tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't even have it the worst. My friends have personally seen their parents taken away from them, driven mad with loss, and even die in their arms all at the hands of EDA officers. Enormities are just as innocent as any other citizen and we deserve to live in a country that welcomes differences." Amy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't expect a sudden change, but allowing us to live in public without getting arrested or killed would be a start. I don't want to bring my child into a world where she or he is considered a criminal for just being born." Amy said putting her hand over her stomach. "Mr. President, I've seen you make change happen in this country and I'm begging you to make another. To end the killing, the bloodshed, and the war. Let us live together as a country of equals." Amy said ending her speech that she hoped would sway the President.

"What is your name?" President Acorn asked.

"Amy Rose, sir." Amy answered.

"You know, Ms. Rose, my parents have always been an inspiration in my life." President Acorn said as he stood up and walked over to a bookshelf. "I cannot imagine accomplishing all I did without them." He said before turning to Amy. "Hearing your story and your worries for your own child have shown me how corrupt this government has been to your kind." President Acorn said. President Acorn walked around Amy and out into the hallway where fighting was happening. "Stop!" He yelled bringing everybody to a sudden halt.

"Mr. President—"President Acorn raised his hand and shook his head.

"This fighting must stop. Not just here, but everywhere. This young woman has opened my eyes to the reality of what enormities go through daily. Effective immediately, the EDA program is dissolved and enormities are free to be equal citizens." President Acorn said as Knuckles and Sonic cheered. Amy shook the hands of the President and he smiled down at her. The next day the President made a Presidential Address where he announced the Equality Bill. Enormities were now to be considered citizens and the EDA branch was shut down. Attacks against enormities were not to be tolerated, but enormities were not allowed to use their powers in an excessive manner or be involved in any criminal activity. The gang celebrated happily back at the cabin as they popped a bottle of champagne.

"What did you even say Amy to convince him?" Cream asked.

"Well, I told him about our struggles and…" Amy said putting down her full glass of champagne. "…how I didn't want to bring a child into the world where she or he didn't feel like she belonged." Amy said as everybody gasped. Shadow looked at her wide-eyed before his face broke out in a smile. Shadow swept her off the ground as everybody cheered to the new family.

_**10 years later…**_

The world was better now. Once America started to let enormities become citizens the rest of the world followed. Yes, there was still some discrimination, but with enormities now able to attend college and achieve a career there were more to fight their battles civilly. The Equality Bill soon became an Act and was added as an amendment in the Constitution making the rights of enormities permanent.

Now onto the gang that made it all happen. Cream went to college and earned her degree in Early Child Education to become a kindergarten teacher. Tails became a mechanical engineer and worked with the Air Force. The two are engaged and planning to get married soon. Rouge became an agent for the G.U.N. branch of government. It was easy to stop crime with her ability to read minds of criminals. Knuckles also works with G.U.N. as an agent. Knuckles and Rouge are married with two kids (one with telekinetic powers and another with powers to create shockwaves). Silver and Blaze are a part of the FBI and are often put in secret missions. They are married, but with no children…yet. Sonic worked with electrical engineers to create a better energy source. Sonic married a normal mongoose by the name of Mina and had one child with energy draining powers. Darius became a travel agent and married an airline pilot by the name of Sarah. Sarah has super vision and they have three kids (the first with mind control powers, the second with laser vision, and the last with the ability to fly). Amy and Shadow married two years after dating. Amy and Shadow have three children (their eldest son with water powers, second son and middle child with mind shields and speed, and their youngest daughter with empathy powers). They are all great friends and meet once a month—no matter how busy—for a barbeque.

"Blitz! Get down from the tree!" Mina yelled at her son before turning to look at Sonic. Sonic sighed before speeding up the tree and down with his five-year-old son in his arms.

"I don't see why I always have to grab this little Tarzan." Sonic said giving Blitz a light noogie.

"Daddy! Stop!" Blitz laughed before Sonic let him go to run off to his friends.

"Maybe because you're the one with the powers." Knuckles said walking past the couples. Mina laughed as Sonic glared up at the echidna. Knuckles snickered as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. "Daddy wishes you would stop lifting him off the ground." Knuckles said as he walked a foot off the ground.

"Mommy! Cousin Cooper keeps firing at my feet!" Serenity—Shadow and Amy's youngest and only daughter—said as Amy glared at her brother.

"Can you tell your son to not burn my daughter's feet off?" Amy asked as Darius sighed.

"Do I have to?" Darius said as Shadow appeared and glared at him. "Ok, ok, I'm going." Darius said holding his hands up innocently. "Stupid overprotective father." Darius mumbled. Amy turned and kissed her husband as Shadow smiled down at her.

"Get a room!" Rouge yelled as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Silver! Blaze!" Tails exclaimed as Silver and Blaze walked into the backyard. "How've you been?" Tails asked as he walked over to the couple.

"We've been good; we actually have some good news." Blaze said as Silver smiled sheepishly.

"Yay!" Cream exclaimed before hugging Blaze. "I've been waiting this ever since my vision last week!" Cream said.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Rouge!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Everybody! Blaze is pregnant!" Rouge yelled as everybody cheered as everybody ran to congratulate the couple. The afternoon continued with a lot of wild children, lots of laughs, and love shared. Everybody soon left Shadow and Amy's home as Amy put the kids to sleep. Amy was humming a lullaby as she combed Serenity's quills with her fingers. Serenity was deep asleep and Amy was admiring her beautiful daughter.

"She isn't going to be a lot to date anyone." Shadow said walking into the room. Amy rolled her eyes and shoved Shadow's shoulder. Amy kissed her daughter's forehead as did Shadow before they both left her room. "You know, it's been ten years since the mission." Shadow said as Amy held his hand.

"The world has come a long way." Amy said as Shadow turned to her.

"We've come a long way." Shadow said. "And I hope you don't plan on slowing down." He said as Amy leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll always be by your side." Amy said as he smiled down at her.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow whispered.

"I love you, Shadow." Amy said back.

_(A/N): Kind of lame ending, but I do admit I did kind of rush to finish this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Review!_


End file.
